I Guess They Go
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: [Starts in Otogi POV]Kaiba never made sense to me, but whenhe told me his feelings for Jou, I knew he was lost...after all, he thought he was straight...shounenai, slight language
1. Otogi and Seto

For a challenge at anichallenge, the LJ community.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

_I Guess They Go_

Kaiba never made much sense to me, but the day he told me his feelings for Jou, I knew he was lost. I guess it could explain why they seem so compatible now; Jou's a bit off his rocker as well. Let's see. It happened about two months ago and it was February.

_Two Months Ago_

It was study hall first thing in the morning, which would explain about two things. The first would be why Yuugi was beating Jounouchi at Duel Monsters worse than usual. The second would be why Kaiba was not in school yet. Both of those ended around the same time though; just as Yuugi robbed Jou of his last 100 LP (really, it's not even fair, like taking candy from a baby with that guy), Kaiba stepped into the classroom, a light dusting of snow in his hair and lingering on his bondage-coat (hello! The straps! I wonder just _how_ kinky he is in bed…er, and then I see Jounouchi limp into class with bruises on his wrist, so I'm wise and I don't ask.) It's getting near my birthday, so I'm hanging out with "the gang" more, because nobody likes to spend their birthday alone in a new town (makes me wonder how Bakura survived, but he's a loner by nature so he could be used to it.) However, that day I happened to be sitting somewhere in the middle of the classroom, away from the cheerful destruction a grumpy Jou can cause surrounded by friends. Kaiba, as he stormed into the room like he owned the goddamn place, purposefully walked towards the back of the classroom, sitting two seats behind me. He didn't bother with the snow in his hair, but did brush it off his jacket. Whipping out a book, he began to read.

Now, despite the fact that Jou was creating quite a ruckus in the front of the room, I could hear Kaiba just fine and easily caught him when he thought no one was watching and no one could hear. About two pages into his novel, I distinctly saw him peer over the top of the book towards the gang, his eyes making a beeline for Jounouchi, my ditsy blonde canine "friend' (I don't seriously think he's forgiven me for that yet. Oh well.) And I distinctly (even more so than when he looked over at Jou) heard him mutter, "The day I decided I loved that mutt was the day I decided I was straight." And then he returned to his reading.

Okay, so maybe he didn't really confess his feelings to me, but close enough. Of course, I didn't really understand what the hell that statement was supposed to mean, but like I said before, Kaiba never made much sense to me (though the whole "mutt" thing…that I understand perfectly.) Since, much later, Jou and Kaiba looked more and more like the couple they later told us they were, I figured it meant Kaiba really does love Jou. However, since I'm not quite in the know on that part of the story, I'm handing it over to Kaiba. Maybe you'll understand him better.

"Oh! Let me talk!"

No Jou, I already said I'm letting Kaiba tell the story from here.

"But-"

Shut up mutt.

"Oh fine."

Kaiba starts here It's true, that the day I decided I loved him was the day I decided I was straight. And yes, it makes perfect sense. Perhaps if you were a genius like me, you'd understand what I meant. Let me explain for your inferior intelligence to comprehend.

I am the great Seto Kaiba, richest man in Domino (I won't say the world, though it's probably true) and you can bet there are plenty of women (hags, I prefer to call them) that would love to share in the dough. However, I never found myself attracted to anyone; for the longest time I just thought I was incapable of loving. And that was perfectly all right with me. I wasn't too eager to make myself vulnerable to anyone; I wasn't ready to love.

Until one day, after school. The mutt was trying to fight me again (verbally, of course. He never got a chance to land a punch on me). And for some reason, during that fight, my heart beat faster and my cheeks turned warm. The world turned pink for a moment, like seeing through rose-colored glasses. And then I ran to my limo, ran from that fight, because I knew deep down, Jounouchi was the reason for it all. And I realized, the genius that I am, that I was falling in love with the mutt.

Okay, so it didn't _really_ happen like that. I just found, over time, the mutt appearing more and more in my thoughts, completely against my will. I knew what was happening and I fought against it, but love and affection won out.

Now, you have to remember that I am the great Seto Kaiba. And the great Seto Kaiba does not fall in love with lowly mutts. Nevertheless, since I had and I did, and I knew no matter what I could not possibly have Jounouchi as mine, there was only one solution- I would have no one. I decided to be straight, because no woman is good enough for me anyway. And that seemed to solve the problem, at least for the time being.

Of course, like an idiot, I had to go and kiss him.

_Another flashback…_

It was the same day Otogi overheard my confession to loving the mutt (at least, I'm pretty sure it was), but it happened in the afternoon, sometime during lunch. The others- Yuugi, Anzu, the guy with the pointy hair, and, well, the others- were already sitting down with lunch at their table. Jounouchi was waiting in line to buy his. I paid off the person directly behind him to cut the line (about 10, 000 yen) and then waited for the mutt to turn around. I was not disappointed.

"Kaiba!" he said, a scowl on his face, but before he could say anything else, I pulled him out of the line and out of the cafeteria. We were in the hallway, thankfully empty, and I pushed Jou against the wall. Naturally, he protested.

"Hey! What about my lunch?" Does he only think about food?

"I'll buy you one myself," I muttered then stupidly, foolishly…kissed him roughly.

Okay, so maybe it was foolish, but I know Jou kissed me back, so it was worth it.

I didn't talk to him for a couple weeks; I intentionally avoided him. He too seemed less inclined to engage me in a conversation. So a month passed that way and it was March.

The next time we kissed, he pulled me out of the lunch line, pushed me against the hallway wall and kissed me silly. That time, we did not avoid each other. Instead, we took the rest of the day off. But lunch was still on me.

So, you might ask, now that Jounouchi is my mutt (he always was, whether he knew it or not) if I've decided to admit I'm gay. But like I said before, the day I decided I loved Jounouchi was the day I decided I was straight and I'm sticking to it. My boyfriend, on the other hand…

_End_

About the title, firstly. I was basing it off Otogi's assumption that Jou and Kaiba "go together" because they're both "crazy" to him and the fact that being in love with Jou and at the same time being straight "goes together" throughout the story (that was the quote, by the way, for the challenge.)

Anyway, going to make this short. Review please!

Rowan and Sakura


	2. Jou's Addition

Because xSwtLilAngel666x left such a nice review, and seemed to enjoy Jou's input in the last chapter so much and though I did not intend this to be more than one chapter, this second and final half is dedicated to her.

From Jou's point of view.

_I Guess They Go_

All right, I know Otogi and Seto told you how Seto and I got together, but I think they neglected how I consented to the relationship. Since they had their chance to talk and they both made this fatal mistake, I am going to correct that by telling my side of the story.

I have always been straight. Don't believe anything Seto says about his being straight- c'mon, the only people he's every loved are male- yes, I'm counting Mokuba, otherwise it would be person- me. I, however, had quite the fling with Mai Kujaku- you remember her, right? The one with the lavender outfits and incredible boobage. If you recall, I was very adamant about saving her from the Shadow Realm- it's because I loved her. Oh, I confess, I do "love" Seto…most of the time anyway. Except when he calls me mutt…

"So you're bi. Can we move on to more interesting things please?"

Shut up Otogi. You told a flawed story; I'm only trying to correct your mistakes.

"Emphasis on try."

I'm telling the story and would kindly like to invite you to stop interrupting it!

"Getting fancy, aren't you? Did Kaiba lend you half his brain today?"

…watch it, dice-boy.

"Oh, guess not. Anyway, I'm leaving to find Shizuka. You haven't seen her, have you Jou?"

She's in the library right now.

"Thank you Jou! Good bye."

Finally…wait a second! Damn, Otogi's gone. I had better ask Honda to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't try anything with Shizu. Honda! Oh, he left too…strange. Wonder what got him moving so fast?

"Mutt, I think you were trying to tell a story?"

Stop calling me that Seto.

"You respond to it."

…I hate you.

"Yes, that explains it. You hate me yet you let me kiss you. Your lips are gay but you…no, of course, you are straight."

What?

"Never mind. Just finish the story…mutt."

If you say so- hey! That's not fair.

"All's fair in love and war."

…Anyway, as I was saying, I was very much in love with Mai, but unfortunately she was too old for me and we parted ways. It was then that I started to…what was the word Yuugi used? Oh yes, I started to 'fixate' my attention on Seto to the point of obsession. I never thought I could have feelings for him, until the day he kissed me. After that happened, we didn't talk- more like argue (Seto has such a temper!)- and I realized that I missed him. A lot. And that I liked the kiss. A lot. The free lunch was great too (free food! Who could pass that up, right?) Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and I kissed Seto back.

"I told all of that, Jounouchi."

Call me Katsuya! I use "Seto".

"…Meow."

That…is not funny.

"Well, what is it? Mutt or meow?"

…I'll have to think about that.

"Ah! Then I won't wait up."

What's that supposed to mean?

"Oh, nothing…my confused little pet."

I'm not your pet, Seto!

"Sure, that's what they all say."

Cut it out or I'll…

"You'll…?"

Tell them my pet name for you.

"You wouldn't!"

I would.

"…Otogi didn't lend you his brain for the day, did he?"

Why do people keep asking me that? Well, the story does not end with that kiss, you know. You see, after I kissed Seto, I was still confused so I asked Yuugi why I wanted to kiss and cuddle Seto when before I wanted to throttle and murder him. Yuugi told me it was the thin line and I somehow unknowingly crossed it. I didn't quite know what he meant so I asked Anzu. Her answer was a kiss and a question.

_A needless flashback…_

I rarely stayed after school voluntarily, but that day I did. I needed to see Anzu without Yuugi, which seemed impossible as they were always seen together, like a pair of Siamese twins. But Yuugi had to work at the game shop, so I was in luck.

Anzu met me by my locker (my last period teacher wanted to see me after class. Something about last week's test and did I happen to pass around a false answer sheet. I lied.) She waited as I shoved my books into my locker, then led me down the hall towards the library.

"So, Jounouchi, why did you want to see me?"

I looked down at the ground and folded my arms over my chest. With a sigh, I said, "Anzu, I'm confused about Kaiba. I...used to hate him, but...but now all I want to do is kiss him. Why?"

Anzu stopped walking and I turned to see why. She smiled and reached out to me. "Jounouchi, come closer." I stepped towards her until an inch was between our feet. "Closer." Our toes touched. "Just a little closer." I leaned towards her. I felt her breath on my face. "Good." And then she leaned towards me and kissed me softly.

I sputtered back a second later, eyes wide and feeling scared. "A-anzu! What was that!" Technically, if I didn't expect that, it wasn't cheating on her part, was it?

She smirked at me. "You didn't like it, did you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, wiping my mouth in haste.

"Ah, then that it explains it. You're gay; deal with it." And then she walked away.

So that's why I decided it was okay to have a relationship with Seto. And sure, my friends all think I'm gay now and that's fine with me; I wouldn't want to ruin it by telling them I'm straight.

_End (really, that's all folks!)_


End file.
